The last opportunity whit you
by Idachi
Summary: Lovino queda en coma, Feliciano no sabe que hacer, si tomar la medida sugerida por el doctor o seguir teniendolo con vida mediante todas esas maquinas, Antonio no puede quitarse la culpa del corazón, ¿Que sera del sur de Italia si Lovino no despierta? Crack pairing: RussMano ((si gusta la idea lo coninuare si no sera eliminado e-e))
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno…esta pareja será la mas random… y crack que creo e visto… no e visto nada de ellos pero lo pensé y lo hare XD bien.**

**Adv: Esto es un Russmano= Russia X Romano XDDDD**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya hidekaz.**

***********************************The last opportunity whit you****************************

Que injusto…

Yo que siempre soy el que le he tratado de dar un sentido a la vida, soy el que la paga más, yo jamás le he hecho nada a nadie, no odio por odiar, solo son celos, no golpeo por golpear, solo es una forma de sacar esta frustración de mi cabeza y pensamientos, no mido mi vocabulario lo sé, pero siento que si logro quitarme esta pesada y dura mascara de mi cara… todos me verán vulnerable y abusaran de eso… saldría lastimado y no quiero.

Miro la puerta del cuarto de hospital, aun no sé cómo es que mi salud se fue al caño en unos solos días, si él no me hubiera lastimado de esa forma y..yo… suspiro, no debo pensar en una persona hipócrita, yo solo llene un hueco en el que le dejo la persona que realmente amo y por ende, lastimo y asesino, ya no más, me deje llevar por todo y termine aquí, solo… en una cama de hospital, en cuarentena y vigilancia… como si realmente les importara mi salud.

Ayer vi a mi hermano, el tenia unas ojeras enormes, al parecer no ha podido dormir bien, pero tiene una sonrisa… que hipócrita, se que él está esperando a que desaparezca para quedarse con ¿todo?, el ya tuvo todo desde pequeños, mas cultura, mas esto mas lo otro ¡Ya no aguanto! Porque simplemente estoy cansado de esta vida… siempre a la sombra, solo siendo alguien de relleno, ya no puedo soportarlo necesito salir de este hospital… hubiera preferido mil veces que el abuelo roma no me encontrara. Hubiera muerto y ahí… solo habría pena si alguna familia me encontrara, el pobre bebe huérfano sin familia que murió por o tener protección, pero no me hago a las ilusiones, hubiera soportado una buena temporada si esa familia me recogiera… ya estoy diciendo estupideces.

El sonido de los aparatos de hospital ya me hartó, ese bip bip lento es demasiado molesto, ¿Por qué aun no me desconectan? O cierto… veneciano y España no quisieron, según, soy importante para ellos… que gran e hipócrita mentira. Apenas y me puedo mover, al parecer… estoy en coma y nadie sabe porque estoy en esta situación, yo si… me tome un frasco entero de pastillas para dormir, lamentablemente soy un país y mi cuerpo resiste mucho.

Maldigo el día en que decidió la madre naturaleza que yo fuera así. –Lovino…- Otra vez es ese malnacido bastardo. –Perdóname por favor… estaba ebrio y enojado ¡no sabía lo que decía!... por favor… sé que me oyes, ahí afuera hay personas que te quieren y que esperan a que estés bien… por favor despierta…- No escuchare, solo quiero dejar de oír su molesta voz y dormir para siempre, siento como se aleja de mi y cierra la puerta despacio.

De nuevo estoy solo en esta molesta habitación, o eso creí ya que sentí una respiración muy cerca de mi rostro y un ligero roce en mi mejilla como una caricia, si estuviera despierto creo que me hubiera sonrojado demasiado.

-Despierta pronto… da?...- ¿Rusia?... el quería que despertara… no.

Debí haberlo imaginado, sus pisadas fuertes ya no se oyen ¿Se habrá ido?, sea como sea, no despertare…

Yo lo se…

No quiero despertar.

La sala de espera se encontraban los integrantes del g-8, cada uno había hablado con romano, pero este no despertaba o movía algo, ni siquiera había signo de movimiento en sus ojos, los doctores le avisaron a los familiares, Seborga y Veneciano que el italiano mayor se estaba dejando ir, y que si el chico se estaba dejando morir debían desconectarlo, pero las suplicas y llantos del castaño español y de Italia del norte, hicieron retrasar más lo inevitable, ya llevaba así el mayor por más de 8 meses, Antonio se culpaba de todo, había dicho lo peor y lo que había negado a salir en una borrachera con Francia y Prusia. Le dijo lo que el italiano temía ser para él, solo un reemplazo, lo dijo y lo recalco muchas veces dando a entender que solo tenía en su corazón a una persona cual lastimo muy rápido y termino con la vida de su amado.

–Alemania…- El rubio europeo miro a su pareja que parecía muy avejentado con las ojeras que tenia, aparte de que se estaba encargando de todo el trabajo que solía repartirse entre él y su hermano mayor. –Crees que… sería mejor desconectar… desconectar a mi fratello…- Todos los presentes miraron con asombro ante tales palabras dichas por el italiano menor. –El me quiere dejar… vee… ¿No sería mejor que descansara de todo? Como lo quiere el…- Sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas inundaron su rostro, amaba a su hermano y no quería dejarlo ir, pero si él se estaba dejando llevar por los brazos de la muerte no tenía otra opción que ceder ante lo deseado, el último deseo de su hermano mayor.

-No creo que sea necesario Italia-kun…- El japonés intervino sabiendo lo que eso llevaba. –Tal como lo eres tu, su hermano mayor es un país… la muerte de uno podría traer inestabilidad al territorio y…-

-Aiyaa…- Todos giraron a ver al recién llegado, China. –Romano no se está dejando morir aru, el solo quiere ser normal… lo vi antes… en mis años de experiencia aru, romano solo podrá despertar por el mismo… pero primero tendrá que vencer su batalla mental…- Feliciano abrió los ojos con un pequeño toque de esperanza, quizá y si le echaba ánimos a su hermano quizá el podría vencer los malos pensamientos y despertar.

¿A quién engañaba? Su hermano siempre pensaba que él era el favorito, que nadie le quería, el pobre infeliz de Romano.

Fue un pésimo hermano menor para el… lo sabia… _ambos lo sabían._

Miro a su alrededor, si bien se daba cuenta, ellos no estaban ahí por romano, si no por el mismo, apretó la mandíbula con rabia, todos ellos eran unos hipócritas, empezando principalmente por su pareja, sabía que al alemán no le agradaba Romano y viceversa, se levanto sin decir nada y se metió a la habitación del italiano mayor.

–Lovino… ¿De verdad quieres dejar de ser una nación?...- El castaño no se movió ni un momento, aunque pareciera tonto, veneciano escucho un ligero "_si"_. –Esta vez… no me opondré Fratello… eres el mayor y tu tomas las decisiones… espero que… seas feliz siendo lo que serás ahora y después de… dejar todo lo que te hacia sufrir…- Sonríe derramando unas silenciosas lagrimas, sintiendo un agudo dolor de cabeza, con una de sus manos apretó el área tratando de así bajar el malestar pero solo aumento hasta caer desfallecido en el piso.

¡¿Qué se cree ese imbécil diciéndome eso?! ¡Sí! ¡Es mi deseo! Desde que me vi siendo despreciado y hecho a un lado lo he deseado, parecerá patético… y lo es, pero nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, nadie ¡absolutamente nadie sabe lo que es ser hecho a un lado como lo hacen conmigo!. Joder, quiero llorar de la impotencia al no decirle lo que pienso al idiota que está aquí junto a mí, escuche un ruido, ¿Se abra ido?, no escuche la puerta ni sus pasos ligeros al irse. Qué extraño.

Si pudiera bostezar lo haría, hace demasiado sueño ¿o soy yo?... ¡sea como sea voy a dormir!

-¡Enfermera!...- Joder ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? Trato de descansar de ustedes y me la ponen más difícil.

-Traigan el equipo para reanimarlo, ¡rápido!...- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Por qué me abre la bata?... tengo demasiado sueño joder, déjenme dormir de una vez maldición.

Déjenme dormir…

-¡Apártense!-

**ÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑA WOOOOHHH -w- no se a donde me lleve esto pero es mejor que nada. :'D **

**Reviews?.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Enserio, pensé que no tendría nada de peque este fic pero quiero agradecer a los mis tres primeros reviews en las primeras horas de que puse el fic c:  
Guest, Panda-hero03 y ginyang98, enserio gracias. **

**Bueno, esta vez hare muuucho drama, en si por lo que yo siento como se siente lovi, o eso pienso no se, así lo veo.**

**Crack pairing: Russia X Romano= RussMano**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de himaruya hidekaz ((hizo a ecuadorrrrr! O god oh gooooosh! Aun te espero mexico! ;-;))**

_-¡Despejen!-_

¿Por qué todo está oscuro? Mis labios me tiemblan, no sé donde estoy, tengo miedo, ¿alguien? ¡¿Alguien?! ¡¿ALGUIEN?!, empecé a correr, porque no hay nadie, cualquiera, odio la oscuridad… odio estar solo en ella… por favor… ¡Por piedad!

_-¡Romano!...-_

Esa voz… ¿Antonio? Creí sentirme aliviado, de un rato a otro no escuche nada pero vi una luz y me acerque, pude verme a mí mismo como un niño llorando porque estaba solo, recuerdo ese día, España no volvía, se había ido a ver a las "indias", pensé que le había pasado algo, había pasado ya un año desde que se había ido y no sabía qué pasaba. _-¡Romano! ¡Llego una carta de Antonio!- _ Mire como Bélgica me encontró con una sonrisa esperanzada dándome la carta al parecer sin abrir, quizá ella quería que me enterara primero de lo que pasaba con él, solo recuerdo que me sentí feliz de ver la frase escrita con su letra _"Extraño estar contigo Romano" _ Suspire, ver esto solo me deprimía, nunca confié en alguien hasta que Antonio pudo acercarse a mi siendo mi… "jefe" , la luz se apago y ahora me veo a mi siendo más pequeño ¿Ese es el abuelo? _–Tu serás… ¡Italia Romano! Porque te pareces mucho a mi, ven aquí mi pequeño romano…- _ El día que me puso mi nombre, vi como abrió sus brazos y me cargo abrazándome, es la única vez que recuerdo que lo haya hecho, las veces pasadas solo… veía como consentía a mi hermano… tense la mandíbula y di un gruñido, no quiero recordar esto. No quiero…

_-Romano, como tu eres un niño grande quiero que cuides a Veneciano mientras no estoy ¿De acuerdo?-_

-Pero nonno… ¿A dónde vas?...-

_-Regresare pronto romano, cuida de tu hermano menor y tomale de la mano para ser lo que son, un solo país…- _

_-P..pero… ¡Nonno roma!...-_

_-Ciao… mio bambinos… i miei figli….- _

Corrí en sentido contrario no quiero ver nada, no, solo harán que me vea débil, Abuelo… a..abuelo.. no… caí de rodillas abrazándome a mí mismo. -¡Abuelo! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste solo?!..- mi llanto era desgarrador, estaba sacando todo lo que tenia, me dejo solo, invadieron me separaron de mi hermano, me vendieron… ¡Me usaron como una vil mercancía!... nadie me ha querido como soy… nadie, solo tu abuelo, o eso pensé, me abandonaste.

-Fueron las cosas de la vida mi pequeño romano…- Voltee hacia esa voz, mi abuelo estaba ahí atrás de mi abrazándome, volví a llorar mas fuerte aferrándome a él. –Oh mi pequeño Romano… ¿Tan triste te deje? Lo siento mi pequeño… no llores mas aquí estoy…- Levante la mirada a mi abuelo y me limpio las lagrimas. -¿Quieres venir conmigo?...- Asentí aun soltando lagrimas, me sentía un niño, pero como no lo haría si estaba frente a la única persona que me quiere, no tengo por qué volver con ellos, con aquellos que no me quieren… no, no volveré…

-

-¡Lovino!...- El alemán trataba de tomar al italiano para que no cayera, el italiano ya no tenía signos vitales, ni aunque lo reanimaran, el cuerpo del castaño ya estaba frio, Italia veneciano ya no sintió fuerzas cayendo desfallecido en el piso, su hermano menor Seborga aun no se lo creía, su hermano mayor, había muerto, empezó a llorar a lagrima viva, su hermano mayor no, no quería que se fuera, vaticano miro a sus hermanos mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de Lovino aun yaciendo en esa cama de hospital.

-El no está muerto… él no se irá tan fácil… abuelo roma… ¡Abuelo Roma no lo permitirá! E..el…- Se toco el pecho, quería creer lo que el mismo se decía pero le era imposible, cayo de rodillas llorando en silencio, no quería que su hermano se fuera, tomo aire iba a descargarse…

Un sonido de signo vital llego a sus oídos, levanto la vista al igual que seborga, los ojos de Lovino tenían lagrimas, abrazaron a su hermano Veneciano para que despertara y viera lo que pasaba, mas este estaba aun inconsciente por la crisis que sufrió. Fue solo un susto y que Lovino derramara lágrimas quería decir que estaba aun con ellos, el doctor les recomendó salir de ahí para que el italiano tomara aire. Al salir el cuarto se quedo completamente en silencio, los ojos de Lovino se abrieron… estando completamente apagados y sin brillo.

Sentía como el abuelo me acunaba en sus brazos, cuanto tiempo espere por volver a sentir sus brazos abrazarme, me sentía protegido, hace mucho que no me sentía así, completamente feliz, sonreí, por fin, me puedo sentir feliz. –Lovino… vine tras sentir tu desesperación… vamos bambino se fuerte, tus hermanos están preocupados y no e dejado de escuchar plegarias de esos 3 pidiendo por ti…-

-Ellos son unos hipócritas… nunca me quisieron y lo sé, no sé porque volver… nadie en ese mundo me necesita, Feliciano se puede quedar con todo... Como siempre… ya no los aguanto..- Mire a mi abuelo con una mueca de tristeza, ya no podía esconderme bajo mi mascara, no estando ya a solas con el. –por favor no quiero volver ahí… quiero quedarme contigo para siempre…- Lo abrace mas y sentí como le acaricio la cabeza.

-Lovino… ellos te quieren, y creo que incluso si despiertas van a cuidarte más de lo que pudieras soportar…- Escuche la ligera risa, lo mire aun indeciso, no sabía lo que me esperaría si despierto pero… de verdad no quiero, estar con mi abuelo me gusta más, pero… tiene razón, quizá solo me idee cosas sobre mis hermanos, ya que sentía el rechazo de los demás hacia mi comencé a idearme estupideces… ellos no lo merecen pero… aun siento ese ligero en mi cuerpo. –Lovino… no lo pienses mas… no hay mucho tiempo- Mire a la cara a mi abuelo con una mueca de tristeza asentí levemente, me cargo como cuando era un niño y me llevo hacia una puerta. –Esta es…- Me bajo y me beso la frente. –Estaré siempre viendo por ti mi pequeño Lovino… ¡En mi corazón siempre vivirás! – Asentí dándole una sonrisa triste.

-Te quiero abuelo… no me dejes solo nunca…- Vi como se alejo poco a poco despidiéndose con la mano, me voltee y mire la puerta, era una puerta de madera un poco maltratada, toque la perilla y la gire aun pensando que eso era una mala idea, pero no quería ver al bastardo de mi fratello llorando como maniático en mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos cuando sentí un aire extraño llenar mis pulmones, abrí los ojos, mi pecho ardía, moví lentamente mi mano a mi cara ya que estaba humedecida ¿llore aun estando así? Escuche unas voces afuera de la habitación, al parecer era ese bastardo del doctor, vi como abrían la puerta y era el ruso abominable, o eso pienso mas nunca e hablado bien con él. -¿Rusia?...- el me miro interrogante y con sorpresa pero luego sonrió aliviado, se acerco a mí y me limpio las lagrimas que aun tenía en mis ojos.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado... tus hermanos lloraron mucho da- Asentí un poco y mire al techo. –Pareces cansado…- ¿Por qué me hace tantas preguntas?, me hace sentir un poco nervioso.

-Lo… estoy…- Mi garganta dolía un poco y mi voz sonaba muy ronca, quizá sea extraño, nunca me había escuchado ese tono, es un poco sexy, ¿Qué mierda digo? Necesito hablar con Feliciano. –Donde… ¿Dónde está Veneciano?...-

-Aun no recupera la conciencia, les diste un susto muy fuerte ufuu…-Mire que suspiro y se sento en la cama viéndome directamente a los ojos. –No te sientas solo… no lo estas… tienes una familia que siempre estará contigo… -Su típica sonrisa de nuevo, asentí de nuevo cerrando los ojos tomando aire pausadamente, me sentía un poco débil, quizá sea por todo lo que no he comido.

-Ruso… ¿me harías un favor? –Vi que asintió aun con esa sonrisa. -¿Podrías pedirme pasta? Tengo mucha hambre y mi estomago quiere comer pasta… y.. Un poco de vino…-

-Da, en un momento te lo traerán, deja doy la noticia de que despertaste primero tovarish…- Vi como salió un poco animado, ese tipo es más raro de lo que pensé, pero aun así agradezco que haya querido que despierte, aunque era raro que él me lo pidiera.

Mire el lugar a mi alrededor y luego escuche los gritos de mi hermano de emoción también tratando de entrar pero al parecer no lo dejaron porque estaba débil, solo entro el doctor y me hizo unas preguntas que negué a contestar o más bien evadí diciendo que tenía mucha hambre. Después de un rato trajeron mi pedido o más bien Feliciano me lo trajo con una sonrisita, hice mi esfuerzo para devolvérsela pero realmente prefería comer ya. –Fratello… yo…- Empecé a tragar un poco rápido la comida, mi estomago la pedía a gritos y sentí como me reponía rápido. –Lo siento…- Mire a mi hermano un poco confundido por la disculpa, deje los cubiertos a un lado.

-No te disculpes de algo que no sientes…- tome un poco de agua, no me dejaron beber vino… bastardos. –No tienes tampoco de que disculparte… yo fui… un imbécil que se portaba muy mal contigo… lo reconozco…- Sentí como me abrazo lentamente y temblaba.

-Lovi.. fratello… Romano… il mio fratello… estoy tan feliz de que hayas despertado…- Le correspondí el abrazo revolviéndole un poco el cabello. –Pensé que te irías y me dejarías solo…- Una punzada sintió mi pecho y tome aire, realmente él no tenía la culpa de los hipócritas de ahí afuera.

-Mi pequeño vene-vene… ¿Te acuerdas cuando te decía así de niños? Eras un bebé y el abuelo roma me dejaba cuidarte…- sonreí un poco recordando esos días.

-Vee… si... Aunque era un bebé aun recuerdo cuando me cargabas o tu querías darme de comer… -Escuche su ligera risa y me miro con una sonrisita. –Se que todos están siendo hipócritas y que no están aquí por ti fratello… amo a Alemania p..pero no voy a permitir que te haga el feo… y..y así que por esa razón…-

-No… no rompas con ese macho patatas ¿si? El te hace feliz, por mi puedes revolcarte hasta con ¡Francia!... pero … que no se acerque o me dirija la palabra… no quiero a esos bastardos cerca de mi… ni a el bastardo de España, aléjalo lo mas que puedas… necesito recuperarme bien y sera si ellos me dejan en paz…- Vi como mi hermano asintió y me prometió, re juro que no dejaría que me hablara siquiera, sonreí un poco dedicándome a terminar mi pasta y ver la tele un poco.

Esta vez no dejaría que me hicieran el mismo daño que hace siglos, nadie volverá a pisotearme y a decirme que no valgo nada o siquiera mirarme como siempre lo hacen… ahora no verán a Italia Romano como el cobarde y mafioso… verán al Mafioso y peligroso Romano…

Nadie volverá a lastimarme…

El nombre de Lovino Vargas estará en su cabeza hasta que mis fuerzas y tiempo de volver a irme a con mi abuelo llegue…

**Bueno… quise hacer esto un poquitín rápido y dar a conocer el lado fuerte de romanito ;-; es que mafioso y rudo me encanta, y pus ya ven, tranquilas y tranquilos… seeh, aparte Rusia no sera como el aniñado y traumatizado hombre que siempre pasan, quiero hacerlo un poco serio y pos drama drama y yo llorando como una magdalena por poner a Phil Collins de fondo mientras escribo ;-; estupido y sensual phil Collins me haces chillar!**

**Matta :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Weeeeell aqui ando yo con otro capi, gracias por los reviews de verdad, jeje, espero no llenarlas de feels.**

**Crack pairing: Russia x Romano= RussMano**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

Mire mi habitacion, arreglada con sabanas limpias y acomodado como a mi me gusta, esa noche abria una cena discreta y temprano para "celebrar" que desperte, realmente no tengo muchas ganas de verle la cara a los demas paises, pero segun mi fratello solo vendra el macho-patatas, francia, rusia -que eso es extraño-, suiza y liechstestein, ya que son los que realmente se preocuparon por mi... O eso dice mi hermano... Realmente no lo se, me di una ducha rapida de 2 horas, la mayoria del tiempo me quede sentado mirando a la nada. Cuando me puse una ropa normal para cenar escuche que tocaban a mi puerta -¿Quien?...-

-Soy Rusia, ¿Puedo entrar?...- Extrañado, suspire y le dije que entrara, vi que traia un smocking y su inseparable bufanda junto con una pequeña caja de regalo.

-¿Pasa algo?...- Mire que nego y me entrego la caja a mis manos. -¿Y esto?...-

-Un presente de parte mia y de mis hermanas... Espero que te guste, hace que te relajes al dormir...- Mire con una ceja levantada la pequeña sonrisa que me daba, empece a abrir el regalo sentandome en mi cama y mire lo que contenia, una hermosa caja de musica, cuando la abri vi que tenia dentro un collar. -Es para que le des cuerda cuando se pare la musica, mira...- Se sento a mi lado empezando a introducir el collar en una abertura y la musica empezo a sonar, realmente era linda y relajante, no pude evitar sonreir un poco.

-Vaya... Es... Linda, al igual que la cancion, gracias... Pero aun no entiendo porque el regalo, ¿Acaso quieres algo a cambio de esto?- Le mire desconfiado y el solo me revolvio el cabello.

-No desconfies... Solo es un regalo, yo tambien tengo una caja de esas, me relaja cuando estoy triste... Te vere en un momento en la cena, da~ - Vi que salio de mi habitacion dejandome lleno de dudas, ¿Porque el me regalo algo?, suspire, mejor era no pensar en esas cosas o me iria mal dandome dolor de cabeza. Coloque el regalo en mi mesita de noche, quiza hoy la use para consiliar el sueño.

Baje las escaleras poco a poco, el olor a comida lleno mis sentidos pero no tenia mucha hambre, vi que Francis estaba en el pasillo con la cabeza gacha hasta que me vio y se acerco a mi para darme un abrazo. -Lovino... Tu hermano mayor siempre estara aqui para apoyarte oui?... Cheri, me asustaste tanto cuando te encontre tirado junto a feli... Pense que realmente nos dejabas...- Le mire serio, obviamente no le creía nada, o eso pense porque el solto unas lagrimas diciendome que debio cuidarme mejor, solo me limite a corresponder el abrazo que me dio, realmente no tenia ganas de llorar o decirle lo frustado que estaba.

Cuando me solto vi que el macho-patatas estaba sentado ahi como si nada esperando a que feliciano le dijera que hacer o algo, no lo salude, ni quice dirigirle la palabra solo me digme a tomar asiento en la mesa y tomarme las pastillas que me receto el doctor, el timbre sono y Francis abrio dejando ver a los hermanos que llegaron y saludaron a todos, suiza me dio un sobre susurrandome "es de españa, rompelo si quieres" y luego liech me entrego unos chocolates, le sonrei levemente agradeciendo. -Ve~~ ya estan aqui, sientanse en su casa y tomen lugar en la mesa que traere la cena ahora~- Mire que Rusia tomo lugar a un lado mio sonriendome un poco, yo solo lo mire y a Francis que se puso al otro lado mio.

-Bueno, onii-san muere de hambre~ ¿que hay para la cena ita-chan?- Mire que mi hermano le sonrio y mostro la bandeja con un festin, pastas de todo tipo, un pavo -al parecer relleno- y condimentos, una simple vista hizo que me entrara hambre, no lo negare extrañaba la comida de mi hermano, Francia me sirvio un poco de todo dandome presentacion al plato y luego me guiño el ojo, sonrei levemente agradeciando.

-Mañana es la junta mundial aqui, ¿Crees que te podras presentar Romano?...- Mire el rostro de suiza, quiza se veia serio, pero como lo conosco le veo preocupado, solo asenti.

-solo debo dormir un poco mas... Para poder levantarme temprano, y tomarme las medicinas y estare bien, no hay problema lo unico que pido es que no quiero que se me acerquen los hipocritas a preguntarme como estoy...- Empece a comer tranquilamente.

-Quiza yo te pueda ayudar~- La infantil voz de Rusia me hicienron voltear a verlo, levante una ceja, se estaba tomando molestias que no le correspondian aunque... Me agrada la idea que propuso. -Yo podria alejarte de todos los ruidosos en la junta para que no te duela la cabeza, no queremos que te pase nada malo, ¿verdad italia?- Vi que mi hermano asintio con una sonrisita, al parecer le perdio el miedo a Rusia, tambien yo, sonrei un poco mas animado y le agradeci.

Ya todos se estaban yendo, mi hermano cayo dormido por lo que Alemania se lo llevo a su habitacion, al parecer dormiria con el, el ultimo en irse era rusia pero, algo me removio la consiencia de que se fuera tan noche, a suiza y liech ni a francia no, por que suiza trae armas... Siempre. -oye... Es muy noche para que te vayas bastardo... Quiza te puedas quedar aqui hoy y mañana vas a tu consulado a cambiarte...- Me sonroje un poco, despues de siglos yo ser algo servicial sin tenerlo solo en mi cabeza era un poco raro para mi, vi que el ruso me miro con una sonrisita y me revolvio el cabello.

-¿Eso te haria feliz?- No entendi la pregunta, pero sea como sea, asenti un poco, quiza sea por que se que es de uno de los pocos que me apoyaron verdaderamente cuando estuve en coma, o no lo se, nos sentamos a beber un poco de vino y el traia vodka por lo que empezamos a hablar.

-vaya... No tenia idea de eso, quiza fue antes de que creciera lo suficiente para darme cuenta de las cosas...- Vi que asentio.

-La mayoria de las infancias de todos fue algo especial... La mia no, vivi bajo el trato de los tartaros, acosado constantemente por todos, especialmente por la orden teutona y por... Mi hermano Mongolia, siempre querian luchar conmigo, despues era enfrentar las heridas en el frio y regresar a mi casa como pudiera... En esa epoca me hubiera gustado tener amigos que me apoyaran... Pero al parecer todos siempre huian de mi...- Vi su suspiro triste, ¿porque... Me siento tan identificado?. -Mis hermanas me quieren eso lo se pero... El hecho de estar solo con su apoyo no me llenaba, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? - Asenti levantando un poco la copa de vino, nunca me hubiera imaginado estar hablando con el asi de normal... Contandonos todo, realmente parecia que fueramos amigo... Amigos... Mire al ruso con una sorpresa descomunal y me pare tomandole de los hombros. -¿Pasa algo?...-

-Tu... Me ves como... Un amigo?...- Titubee un poco, no se porque tenia la esperanza de que fuera asi, pero creo que despues de escuchar su historia, quisiera llenar ese vacio en el y que el lo llenara en mi.

-Por supuesto... Pero... ¿Tu me ves asi?... Como tu tovarish- Suspire y le mire un poco incomodo, me senta a su lado y agache la cabeza.

-Quiza... Yo tampoco tuve a alguien a quien llamar amigo desde que era niño siempre me hicieron a un lado... Todos preferian a veneciano, pense que españa me queria, eramos pareja pero... Ahora se que el me veía solo como un reemplazo...- Una solitaria lagrima salio de mis ojos, mire al ruso con una pequeña sonrisa. -No se si deba confiar en otra persona... No quiero volver a ser lastimado...- Senti la pesada mano del otro en mi hombro.

-Tranquilo da?... Yo tambien pense mucho en eso, de ser alguien frio y desconfiado...- Escuche su suspiro. -Pero sabes?... Gracias a ese pensamiento me confie en mi mismo y la URSS se acabo cuando menos me lo espere... La persona que ame me dio la espalda... O eso senti, porque apoyo al cerdo capitalista... Pero pude ver que el solo lo hacia por obligacion o eso me quize decir... Lovino... No es facil volver a confiar y lo entiendo pero... ¿Por que no confiar en alguien que pasa por lo mismo que tu? Yo me siento muy solo... Siempre conprendi cuando te

miraba, esa mascara que usabas yo la supe descifrar...- Le mire un poco extrañado pero, de alguna forma alagado de que me haya comprendido. -creeme que desde hace mucho me hubiera gustado acercarme asi como ahora lo hago... Me preocupe por ti, no queria que el unico pais que podria ser mi amigo de verdad me dejara...-

-Lo siento... Siento si te preocupe... Tus palabras cuando estaba en coma... Realmente me extrañe el oirlas de ti, pero ahora comprendo...- Le di una sonrisa, de las que nunca muestro y al parecer el se vio emocionado. -Me gustaria intentar una amistad... Seria... Bueno, supongo...- Vi que me sonrio mucho mas emocionado y como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-P..podemos empezar con ir a pasear a lugares y..y... Visitarnos a nuestras casas!...- Rei un poco empezando a hablar hasta altas horas de la noche sobre lo que podriamos hacer en todas las navidades o vacaciones.

De alguna manera... Es divertido.

Desperte por la alarma de mi celular, mire que aun estaba en el sillon y Rusia tambien estaba dormido ahi al lado de mi lo removi un poco. -oye, se nos hara tarde...- Vi que abrio lentamente los ojos un poco desconsertado y luego como que meditaba.

-spasiva...-

-bon journo...- Se estiro un poco y yo oli a cafe, como si fuera iman fui directo a la cocina. -¿Quieres cafe?- Vi que entro a la cocina conmigo y asintio. -bien... ¿Te lo preparas tu o yo? -

-Me gustaria probar como lo preparas tu -Asenti un poco animado y empece a prepararlo. -Al parecer Italia y Alemania ya se fueron...- Yo le negue con la cabeza.

-Deben estar desayunando fuera, siempre hacen eso cuando duermen juntos...- Le entregue una taza humeante. -Puedo preparar algo lijero para desyunar, en la junta siempre hay comida...- Tome unas frutas y empece a cortar melon, piña y platano en revanadas. -¿Se te antoja una ensalada de frutas?...-

-Da, lo que sea esta bien- Empece a hacer lo que tenia hasta formar un revuelto con buena presentacion, ante todo se como presentar la comida, le heche yogurt y almendras. -Se ve rico~-

-No se ve, esta rico -Dije con orgullo y empece a comer tranquilamente, era extraño, nunca pense que estar al lado de este gigante seria tranquilo, quiza debi haber visto esto desde el principio, y quiza tener una amistad con el.

La tranquila atmosfera estaba llevandose acabo, o eso pense hasta que tocaron la puerta, solte un gruñido y me levante para abrir. -¿Que?- Abri de mala manera y vi que Antonio estaba frente a mi y se lanzo a abrazarme.

-Lo siento de verdad Lovi-love!... Perdoname por favor... Por favor!..- Era este maldito ¿Como se atreve a visitarme cuando deje en claro que no queria ver a nadie de esos hipocritas? Le di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas en el estomago sacandole el aire. -L..lovi...- Le mire desde arriba con una mueca seria.

-Largo de mi casa... AHORA...- Me di media vuelta tratando de no quebrarme, me dolia verlo, me recordaba a cada momento el porque explote y me tome esas pastillas. -Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas..- Me fui a la cocina o eso crei cuando Antonio me tomo en sus brazos y me beso, trate de quitarmelo con todas mis fuerzas pero estaba aun debil como para hacer michas fuerzas, la unica oportunidad que tenia era morderlo en los labios, aunque se quejo no se quito, ¿Por que no entiende que lo que me hizo no se lo perdona ni el mismo dios? Unas lagrimas de despecho y dolor empezaron a surcar mis ojos. _Abuelo roma... Que se quite o volvere caer..._

-¿No escuchaste que te dijo que te fueras?- Escuche la voz de Rusia y me quito a España de encima azotandolo contra la pared.

-¿¡Y eso que te debe inportar a ti!?- Vi que Rusia aumento el agarre, realmente el estaba ayudandome como un amigo, como lo prometio.

-Me importa porque Lovino es mi amigo, da~-

-España, largate antes de que Ivan te haga algo...- Le mire serio con mi desicion y el ruso quito el agarre cuando le toque el hombro.

-P..pero lovi...- No me digne a hablarle y solo le apunte la salida volviendo a la cocina, no quiero que me vuelva a tocar.

Ni ahora ni nunca...

**Weeeeeeeelll**

**Aqui termino todo, gracias por apoyar,este fic y lalalalala xD espero que les haya gustado este capi, espero que les guste como es russia,c: **

**Se aceptan sugerencias y etc etc **

**Matta~**


End file.
